


Smooth Dog Strikes Again

by tkbenjamin



Category: NCIS, h5o
Genre: Boat, M/M, Slash, smooth dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkbenjamin/pseuds/tkbenjamin
Summary: Steve is just too evil and too good and he really wants Tony happy.





	

Steve knew he was a bad man. No scratch that, he was a wicked and evil man. He wasn't evil because he'd walked in and swept Tony off his feet and was about to take his man far far away and to Hawaii.

Nope that just made him smart and a hero, even if he did say so himself. Nope he wasn't even evil because he’d SEAL smacked Ziva so hard she had a concussion. Nope that just proved he could protect his own and would do so. 

Vance had turned the other cheek and let Steve get away with it. After all Steve had Means and Immunity and they all knew it too. Telling McGee he considered him weak and a waste of space in one breath had only been the truth. And he'd ignored Abby like one did a bratty child. 

No none of that made him evil. Infact all of it had just made Tony's eyes shine even more brightly. Nope Steve’s evilness came from what he was considering next. 

He was watching Tony as he spoke with Gibbs. The tension there was thick and hot and crap Steve found it sexy as fuck. So, what made him evil was that he was considering was not only stealing Tony away but also seducing Gibbs and making off with the silver fox as well. 

Steve hadn't even considered it a possibility, when he'd asked Tony to run away with him in front of the entire bullpen. He'd noticed the flash of pain that had crossed the older agent’s face when Tony had smiled and said yes. 

In minutes, to everyone's surprise Director Vance had two papers on his desk. One was Tony's request for reassignment to Pearl and one was Gibbs's resignation. At the questioning looks all Gibbs had said was “Time’s up.” 

So now Steve watched both men as they packed up their desks and bantered like old friends. And it was obvious they were old friends. Friends trying very hard to keep their faces from showing any type of real emotion. Steve wasn't blind however. As much as they hid from each other, they could hide nothing from Steve. 

So Steve contemplated what he was considering doing, namely a fast and dirty Super Seal Seduction. Employing every trick, sweet, dirty or otherwise in his arsenal and living up to his old nickname of Smoothdog. Unlike what Danny and the rest if his team thought, Steve had earned that name. Given opportunity he could deduce, seduce and reduce a target to putty in his hands in no time flat. 

Objective sorted he waited for the two men to shake hands and Tony to head to his car with his gear. “I'll meet you back at yours Tony. I've got a few things to get sorted before I'm done for the day,” he'd told Tony as he'd put him in his car with a filthy kiss that left them both breathless. He waited for Tony to exit the parking lot before heading back up start in on his objective. 

He found Gibbs sitting dejectedly at his desk, head in his hands and elbows on his knees. The image of a man defeated and broken. Just seeing this told Steve he was right. So he strolled over to the desk and leaned his hip on it. Right beside Gibbs. He saw the silver haired man stiffen but stay as he was. Steve raised a hand and ran it through the soft hair firmly. This was not a man that wanted gentleness, at least not yet. When Gibbs looked up, questions on his face, Steve smiled. “Come on Gunny, we have some major life altering shit to discuss,” then Steve stood up and grabbed at one of the boxes on Gibbs’s desk and headed for the elevator, knowing the older man was following him. 

They waited for the elevator, side by side and entered it in step. They ignored the murmurs flying around the bullpen. Both men knew something momentous was soon to happen. 

They were silent as they rode down to the parking lot. Steve let Gibbs exit first, then followed him to his car. He dropped his box beside its twin in the boot then walked to the passenger's side and slid in. When Gibbs looked over at him, Steve smiled at him brilliantly. “Take me home Gunny. I think that's the best place for our talk.” 

Gibbs grunted and faced front, turning the car on. “Sure of yourself.”

Steve turned forward as well, “I've never heard anyone call Gunny Gibbs a fool. An idiot and a bastard yes, but never a fool. So drive us home,” Steve said as he relaxed into his seat. And Gibbs drove in his customary style all the way home. 

They placed the boxes on the kitchen table then Gibbs turned to the fridge and pulled out two beers. He handed one to Steve and demanded, “We’re home, so now talk.”

Steve took a long swallow of the cool brew, then he set it on the table and moved. Smooth as his nickname he flowed over to Gibbs. He grinned as Gibbs stepped back again and again until he was backed to the kitchen bench and Steve was plastered to his front. Then Steve struck and kissed the older man as deeply and filthily as he had Tony just an hour before. He pulled back to see conflicting emotions flying over Gibbs's face. 

Surprise, lust, disgust, anger, need and want all laid out for the SEAL to see before they were ruthlessly pushed down and Gibbs started to try to take some control back. “You’re ch-” he began. 

“I'm not cheating on Tony. Don't cheat. Don't have the bone for it Jethro. Just like you. I love Tony. I need him and I want him. Just like you. And I know he feels the same things for me and for you. Has for years. Only he gave up waiting for you because he never saw what I saw today. You can hide it from him but you can't hide it from me. The problem as I see it is this. None of the three of us can cheat but I want Tony happy. So that leaves us with a small problem. Here's my solution. Since I can't and won't give him up and I can't and won't let him cheat, I've decided, if he's willing, to share. And besides giving him everything he wants I figure between the two of us we can keep him alive and stop him from getting hurt so often.”

Gibbs grunted and took a long drink from his beer when Steve had finished. “He's a fucking trouble magnet.” 

Steve took a few steps away to let Gibbs think. 

“Are you sure about this. Is this what you want?” Gibbs asked quietly. 

Steve laughed and finished his own beer. “What I want Jethro, is to wrap you up in a sexy red silk bow and give you to Tony like a gift. The question is, is this what you want? Can you do this? Live like this? Spend the rest of your life making another man happy. A man that has saved your life and had your six all these years?”

“I never thought Tony was interested in men, otherwise, well, just otherwise,” now Gibbs moved away from the counter and towards Steve. “But this isn't just about Tony and me is it? It's about you and me too. So let's see…” Gibbs said as he practically stalked Steve. In seconds Steve was in the other man's arms and being kissed like he was a convicted man's last meal. When Gibbs stepped back, Steve could barely stand up and held onto the older man. “Oh yeah, this could work,” Jethro whispered into his ear and Steve just shivered and gasped. 

*****  
“Why are we at the Marina instead of the airport?” Tony asked as he pulled his bags out of the taxi. 

“Because I thought we could sail to Hawaii instead of flying,” Steve answered. 

“You hired a boat?”

“Not exactly,” Steve said and walked over to a big and beautiful boat. The Kelly. “Permission to come aboard?” he called out. 

Tony knew that boat, the confusion obvious now. He moved to stand beside Steve. 

“Granted,” came the familiar voice as Gibbs walked out on deck. 

Steve smiled and took up Tony's bags and threw them to the older man waiting for them, then ushered the other man forward and up onto the deck. Jethro reached out helped pull the men onboard. Not releasing either of them when they were there with him. Steve reached forward and wound his free hand into Jethro’s shirt and pulled slightly until their lips were moving over each other's smoothly and hungrily.

The kiss was short but effective if the look on Tony's face was anything to go by. “Anything you want to tell me about?” Tony asked acidly. 

“Well, I wanted to wrap him up in a sexy red silk bow and give him to you, but then sailing might be difficult. So I thought we'd wait until we got home for that,” Steve said flippantly then sighed when the back of his head got tapped lightly. “Okay so ahh. I know how you feel about Jethro and I saw how he felt about you. I want you to be happy. And I think between us we can spend the rest of our lives making you happy,” he finished. 

“If you'll have me.” Gibbs added quietly. 

Tony looked between the two men. Back and forth. Back and forth. Finally he walked to the doorway. “ Bring my bags in boys,” he flipped over his shoulder and they obeyed smiling at each other.

*****  
Steve lay in the new massive bed that Jethro had spent his first few days on the island making and watched as Tony slowly sank down on Jethro’s hard cock. Tony was back to chest with Jethro and Jethro was taking the opportunity to rain small kisses and bites in Tony beautiful back while his hands roamed where they wanted. 

Once Tony settled he started to writhe in an erotic dance as he rode their silver fox. Jethro’s legs were tied with red silk bows to the bed posts, giving him little leverage, and giving Tony as much control as he wanted. And nowadays what Tony wanted Tony got. So when Tony started to stroke his one cock, Steve moved in and took that cock into his mouth and sucked in rhythm. Moving his head up and down in synch with Tony's own movements. 

In seconds Tony was moaning in pleasure at all the attention. Attention he got from his lovers on a daily basis. Steve and Jethro made sure they spoilt Tony every day. From little shows of affection to mind blowing sex. This was their mantra now. What Tony wants, Tony gets. And Steve and Jethro strove give Tony the moon and orgasms, lots and lots of orgasms.


End file.
